Entre sentimentos e uma promessa
by nyo-mila
Summary: Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...
1. trailer

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costumam usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Sasuke Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

--

**Já era de noite, estava chovendo, meu irmãozinho querido rompeu com a noiva e sumiu do mapa, minha mãe faleceu quando eu nasci e meu pai estava de cama, sabíamos que ele iria morrer, mas eu apenas não queria acreditar nisso... Só não queria, mais sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu sempre passo a noite do lado dele, ele não fala apenas dorme, mas hoje foi diferente ele falou, mas não com sua comum voz autoritária mais sim com uma voz doce que eu desconhecia...**

- Sasuke, você sabe que eu estou morrendo, tenho que te contar algo.

- Diga pai.

- Se eu morrer, você fará uma aliança com o clã Haruno, você irá se casar com a herdeira. Você irá se mudar para a mansão Haruno juntamente com seu irmão Itachi, sei que esse seria o dever dele, mas ele rompeu com a Karin recentemente, ficaria mal ele já se casar com outra. Filho você é o mais ajuizado, faça isso pelo seu pai...

**Eu segurei a mão de meu pai, estava gelada, eu não sabia o que falar, eu conhecia a herdeira quando éramos pequenos seus cabelos rosados e sua voz irritante e de repente eu me casar com ela? Kami-sama, cadê seus benditos dedos que não ajudam a nós meros mortais.**

- Papai, você não ira morrer não fale besteiras.

- Só prometa.

**Isso nunca vai acontecer, lógico que não, eu NÃO prometo e ponto final!**

- Eu prometo papai.

**Céus! Como eu pude prometer isso e aquelas coisas sobre "só case se você amar realmente a pessoa e faça sexo quando quiser" isso não conta neste momento? **

--

_Uma semana depois._

- Itachi nii-san você não parece triste, mesmo depois de ter vindo do enterro de nosso pai.

- Oh! Eu estou realmente triste maninho, não vê a tristeza nítida em meus olhos?

**Na verdade não, apenas um brilho perigoso dizendo "alguém irá morrer" e os meus olhos dizem "corra pela sua vida!" Bem se ele diz que esta triste é melhor não contrariar, sou jovem demais para morrer tenho apenas dezoito aninhos e seria um grande desperdiço de beleza n.n**

- Esta nítido como água do mar!

- Eu odeio o mar.

**OO VOU MORRER!**

- Esta nítido como água de sangue!

- Isso mesmo!

**Itachi deu um sorriso, o inferno irá congelar O.O! **

- Ah Itachi nii-san vamos para o carro, temos que fazer nossas malas, amanhã vamos nos mudar.

- Okay! Vamos para a nossa casa de felicidade Sasukemo!

**Essa felicidade/bichice do Itachi esta me assustando, o que a mente maléfica dele planeja contra a minha pessoa? Algo me diz que irá aconteceu algo de ruim e principalmente COMIGO!**

--

**Depois de um dia extremamente cansativo de ligar para agência de mudança de casa com pessoas especializadas em empacotar tudo, eu finalmente posso dormir em um sofá com plástico de bolhas n.n.**

- Pivete! Saia do meu sofá de plástico de bolha!

- Onde eu irei dormir?

- Freddy não se incomodará em repartir a casinha com você.

**Que audácia, aquele irmão desnaturado de sexualidade duvidosa me jogou para fora do meu trono/sofá de plástico de bolha ò.ó. Ah e Freddy é meu labrador, eu amo meu cachorro, mas não ao ponto de dividir a casinha com ele n.n. Tudo bem eu fico com o outro sofá com plástico normal. Até que é confortável, mas o plástico de bolha fazia barulho T.T**

- Pivete o que esta fazendo ajoelhado no chão?

- Rezando! Kami-sama que esta no céu, santificado seja o play station3, venha a nós garotas gostosas, seja feito o prazer da vida, assim no motel como no quarto, o bom muppy de cada dia nos daí hoje, perdoai aos jogos piratas assim como nós perdoamos aos camelôs e não nos induza a morte lenta, livrai-nos do Itachi - psicopata, amém!

**Após minha reza, vou dormir, não tão tranqüilamente, pois tenho um psicopata ao lado, enfim amanhã será um dia cheio... Um momento que barulho foi esse? Parece... OO**

--

Nyo-mila: Oi pessoinhas do meu coração n.n9! O que acharam? Acha que isso deixa a fic digna de continuação? Reviews? Hein?? –olhinhos marejados-

beijinhos


	2. Uma briga, uma garota Vamos competir

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costumam usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Sasuke Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

--

**Após minha reza, vou dormir, não tão tranqüilamente, pois tenho um psicopata ao lado, enfim amanhã será um dia cheio... Um momento que barulho foi esse? Parece alguém andando, ou será correndo? oO... Só faltava durmo agora ao lado de um psicopata e sonâmbulo, o que falta para a minha noite piorar? O.O**

- AAHH!!

**O.O, isso foi um grito? Mas a voz era fina e delicada... Ó isso foi muito gay ¬¬...  
Kami-sama o que meu irmão esta fazendo no sofá de plástico bolha?**

- Itachi se fosse para fazer isso, fosse para um lugar não perto de mim!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, pensei que fosse você Sasukemo!

**Onde já se viu? Eu não faço coisas indecentes, pelo menos não em um sofá O.O**

- SOCORRO!

**Isso esta dando muito medo, um grito, agora um pedido de socorro! JASON QUER ME MATAR!!**

- SASUKE BAKA SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM!

**O.O"**

- Itachi você não quer ver o que esta acontecendo lá fora?

**- **E por que eu iria?

- Você é o mais velho!

- E você o mais novo!

- Mas já imaginou o remorso que você irá ficar se eu for capturado por alienígenas!

- Não ficaria! Eu até agradeceria aos loucos que te capturaram!

**Às vezes acho que meu irmão sente um carinho especial por mim ¬¬**

- Itachi já que você não é homem o suficiente para ir até lá fora, EU IREI!

- Espera me deixa falar umas palavrinhas antes "Kami-sama receba o Sasukemo com a mesma felicidade que te mando".

**Essa risada do Itachi me assusta! Na verdade acho que não é nada lá fora, mas vou ver... Olha esta chovendo ah que maravilha, vou ter que molhar o meu pijama limpinho ¬¬, espera estão batendo na porta O.O, será a morte que veio me buscar?**

- Sasuke, atenda a porta deve ser algo muito importante!

- Por que eu iria? Atenda você!

- Porque você esta mais perto da porta!

- Esta bem.

**Eu tive que abrir a porta, você sabe o trabalho que da rodar a maçaneta? Isso faz enormes feridas na mão! Olha tem uma pessoa ajoelhada na porta e parece ser uma garota, melhor eu ser gentil e ir ajudar ela n.n**

- Eu não tenho dinheiro, cai fora!

**Às vezes me sinto um perfeito cavalheiro –emocionado- **

- Eu não quero dinheiro só...

**O.O ela desmaiou e agora? Melhor trazer ela aqui para dentro...  
Ela é levinha e tem uma aparência delicada, e devem estar se perguntando como eu notei isso, simples eu ainda estou parado na porta com ela nos meus braços, eu não sei, mas algo me fez ficar olhando para ela, seu rosto é sereno e...**

- Sasuke vai babar muito na garota ou vai por ela no sofá?

**Pronto Itachi baka, ela já esta no sofá... Ela esta abrindo os olhos e eles tem um cor tão estranha são perolados, ela deve ser cega o**

- Onde eu estou? Quem é você?

- Sou Itachi.

**O.O Porque ela esta olhando desse jeito para mim e depois para o Itachi?**

- Desculpa a pergunta...

- Diga

- Vocês são namorados?

**O QUE? O que essa garota esta pensando, só por que dois homens estão sozinhos em uma casa, e o Itachi tem uma aparência gay, não quer dizer que isso me inclua ¬¬**

- Não, somos irmãos! E você é? – perguntou Itachi

- Desculpe, sou Hyuuga Hinata, eu vim aqui para ver o Uchiha Sasuke.

**Ah não! Outra fã louca, eu mereço, devo ter feito algo muito mal para estar pagando por tudo isso...**

- Sou eu e você deve ser mais uma fã louca me pedindo em casamentos e dizendo que me ama, estou certo?

- N-não senhor, eu tenho namorado eu vim aqui a pedido da minha patroa.

**Como assim? Ela tem namorado? Então ela não veio aqui para me pedir em casamento? Sabe eu até gosto de ser perseguido por fãs loucas, de um jeito elas fazem me sentir amado. **

- Patroa?

- Sim, Haruno Sakura, ela vai se casar com o senhor...

- Ah sim, meu pai faleceu hoje e por isso vou me mudar amanhã para a mansão dela acho que você não precisa saber mais nada, a não ser que queira saber meu tipo sanguíneo, com que shampoo lavo a minha cabeça ou...

- Meu pêsames e desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar o senhor eu já estou de saída.

**Eu fui tão grosso e ela ainda pede desculpas... Estou me sentindo remorsado... Digo com remorso **

- Sasukemo venha até a cozinha, eu preciso levar um papo de homem para emo... Espera um minutinho Hinatinha n.n

**Incrível como o Itachi muda de humor quando se trata de falar com uma garota ¬¬ **

_Na cozinha..._

- Seguinte Sasukemo, o que te deu em tratar a Hinatinha daquele jeito?

- Por que se importa com isso?

- Não é nada, só que ela veio fazer um favor para a sua noiva no mínimo deveria estar um tanto que interessado, ou tratar ela melhor porque ela é empregada da SUA noiva...

- Era para ser SUA noiva, droga Itachi por que sempre você se da bem?

- E por que você sempre tem que ser o "garoto perfeito"?

- Itachi se liga, eu sempre fui comparado com você!

- É mesmo? Não era isso que eu ouvia!

**Ah que droga! Dava para ficar pior, tem uma empregada da minha suposta noiva na sala, esta dando crise gay e existencial no Itachi!**

- Li-licença, eu acho que já vou indo, acho que só dei trabalho para vocês, nós vemos amanhã Itachi-sama e Uchiha-sama...

**Ah que bonitinho ela falou uchiha-sama, em vez de Sasuke-kun como todas aquelas loucas, olha ela se curvou depois que falou o meu nome, agora que eu reparei que ela esta com um decote enorme e que dotes O.O Controle-se Sasuke só por que ela é fofinha e tem grandes dotes que você vai pedir para ela ficar e passar a noite na casa em vez de sair no frio congelante e voltar para a mansão, afinal ela é empregada da sua noiva...**

**-** Hyuuga se quiser pode passar a noite aqui, esta tarde para voltar para a mansão...

**NÃO! oO Eu vi o Itachi dar um sorriso?**

- Não vai dar, eu tenho mesmo que ir, com certeza nos veremos amanhã e desculpe novamente pelo incomodo...

- Ah! Tudo bem até amanhã Hinatinha eu te...

- Eu te acompanho até a porta!

- Esta bem então...

**Sinto os olhos raivosos e "vou te matar" do Itachi, vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes...**

- Hinata-chan nos espere amanhã, e diga a Sakura que estou animado para revê-la –da um beijo no rosto dela-

**Ah ela ficou vermelha que gracinha... Sinto que irei morrer hoje u.u**

- Eu darei o recado, até amanhã Uchiha-sama e espero te ver amanhã Itachi-sama

**¬¬ Por que ela quer ver o Itachi e eu foi só um "até amanhã"... Eu não sei por que mais acho que vou começar outra competição com o meu irmãozinho –risada psicopata- nossa me senti o Itachi agora O.O**

**--**

_Nyo-mila: Oii!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, ele em minha opinião não foi muito engraçado nem muito pervertido, na verdade foi um capitulo meio explicativo para vocês saberem depois por que o Itachi e o Sasuke vão brigar tanto..._

_Ah gente muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, vocês não sabem como elas me animam - Continuem assim \o\_

_Mrs. Loockers: Que honra ter seu comentário na minha fanfic - _

_Ah com o seu porfavorzinho irresistível eu tive que continuar xD, sim eusei que o Sasuke tem pensamento obscuros que não aparecem no anime –risada psicopata- _

_Espero que goste desse capitulo também, nos próximos ele se mostrará mais animado em seus pensamentos xD_

_Supr.Pussycat: Ah intão eu acho que não ficou engraçado esse capitulo, e tadinho por que? Sasuke é das forças do mal xD Então vai termias personagens sim, é que ainda esta nos primeiros capítulos, mas assim não vai aparecer personagens de monte por que eu sempre me atrapalho com muitos personagens e eu vou tentar fazer mais casais :D espero que goste desse capitulo..._

_beijinhos_


	3. A aposta dos Uchihas Go a mansão!

Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costuma usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Sasuke Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

**_--_**

**¬¬ Por que ela quer ver o Itachi e eu fui só um "até amanhã"... Eu não sei por que mais acho que vou começar outra competição com o meu irmãozinho –risada psicopata- nossa me senti o Itachi agora O.O**

- Sasuke o que te deu beijar a Hinatinha?

- Se liga Itachi, foi só no rosto eu não tirei a virgindade dela ainda!

- COMO ASSIM AINDA?

**u.u Sabia que eu iria morrer! **

- Itachi, acho que vou dormir.

**Se possível bem longe dele, sinto a vontade dele de sangue de longe!**

- Esta bem, amanhã eu verei minha Hinatinha...

- Sua Hinatinha? Ela babou por mim tenha certeza disso!

- Sei, então por que ela me chama pelo nome e você pelo sobrenome, esta na cara que ela se sente mais a vontade comigo!

- Depende, se ela gosta de ter amiguinhos gays ela vai adorar sua companhia!

- Digo a mesma coisa a você, só acrescento algo mais: EMO! Gay e emo, que coisa em Sasuke, nem parece meu irmão. Realmente acho que você vai decepcionar sua noiva na hora H e fugir com o guarda!

**Maldito Itachi! Ah! Essas brigas acabam com a minha beleza... Eu tenho que descansar afinal amanhã irei para a mansão Haruno, tenho que estar com uma ótima aparência, afinal o que importa é o exterior!**

_No outro dia..._

**Mas um dia, eu tive um sonho sabe, eu sonhei com aquela Hyuuga e ela estava... Bem... Prefiro não comentar O.O. Preciso me arrumar logo o caminhão da mudança irá chegar...**

- Sasuke essa cara de feliz sua me assusta, ela é mais feia que as outras!

- Não enche Itachi! Aliais já esta pronto?

- Lógico! Melhor correr Sasukemo daqui 5 minutos o caminhão já chega e nós vamos para a mansãozinha da sua noivinha, vamos pegar o rumo da felicidade, a esquerda depois do arco-íris!

**O.O no ****comments**

- Itachi isso realmente foi profundo! ¬¬

- Eu sei estou inspirado hoje, acho que a visita daquela garota ontem abriu a minha mente!

- Nossa que emoção! ¬¬

**Isso realmente foi estranho, o Itachi nunca foi dessas coisas, mas se ele acha que vai pegar aquela garota vai tirando o pônei da chuva, se ela for ficar com alguém, esse alguém tem que ser eu! Nunca irei perder pro Itachi! NUNCA! **

- Ah Itachi uma coisa eu... Cadê o Itachi??

**Aquele desgraçado me deixou falando sozinho, um momento eu ouço um caminhão andando! Espera um pouco ele me deixou! AHH ITACHI VOLTA AQUI!! Olha ele esta acenando e jogou um aviãozinho de papel, deixo ver o que esta escrito...**

- "caro sasukemo, você perdeu o caminhão, estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que fiquei com dó de te chamar, não se preocupa tem uma1 bicicleta no fundo, você pode pedalar até a mansão, já que a mesma não é tão longe, apenas quatro horas de viagem de carro, suponho que você de bicicleta irá demorar mais... Mas isso não importa você esta gordo um pouco de exercício não faria mal. Atenciosamente seu irmãozinho querido".

**Eu não acredito, ele me deixou aqui, vou chorar em um cantinho escuro T.T**

**Okay isso foi muito emo ¬¬ Bem vou ver a bicicleta, se a Hyuuga ver que eu pedalei até lá, ela com certeza me achará melhor que o Itachi folgado! **

_No fundo da casa..._

**Vamos ver meu meio de transporte, até que é bonitinha é uma bicicleta rosa com gliter e coisinhas fofinhas no guidão e equipamentos de proteção da barbie n.n! VOCÊ VAI MORRER ITACHI!**

**Apesar de que se eu não for nessa bicicleta eu não terei a chance de roubar a Hyuuga das garras do Itachi... Afinal o que esta acontecendo comigo? O que essa garota tem? Deve ser perfume de maça, eu adoro maçã :D**

_09h15min..._

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA OLHANDO? NUNCAVIU? EU NÃO SOU GAY!

_09h45min..._

- EU POR ACASO TEM CARA DE PALHAÇO? NÃO? ENTÃO PARA DE RIR DESGRAÇADO!

_10h05min..._

- VAI RINDO QUE EU TE PEGO NA ESQUINA!

_12h00min..._

- Não seu guarda, eu não estou procurando a parada gay! Sim eu tenho certeza!

- Meu jovem então o que você esta fazendo?

- Estou perseguindo um caminhão!

- Como?

- Eu estava de mudança, só que meu irmão me deixou para trás, e o único modo de ir era com essa bicicleta, agora posso ir guarda?

- Pode sim -olhar desconfiado-

- Ótimo!

_1h24m..._

**Eu não agüento mais, minhas pernas estão doendo, espero que bicicleta não precise pagar pedágio...**

_1h34m..._

- Moça sabe eu tenho que ir, agente pode marcar um dia para sair, só você me deixar passar no pedágio, vai moça!

- Oi! Ah desculpa menino lindo eu não sou moça, mas agente pode se entender. Meu nome é Orochimaru e o seu menino lindo? :D

**O.O é um homem e ele esta me cantando! **

- E-eu sou Sasuke, eu... Sabe tenho que ir...

**Eu tenho uns trocados, melhor eu pagar ou... –suando gelado-**

- Sasuke-kun o Pode me chamar de Orochi! Então se nós sairmos um dia desses, eu deixo você passar sem pagar!

- Não eu tenho dinheiro, eu insisto em pagar... –sai correndo e grita- E EU NÃO SOU GAY!

_2h12m..._

**Cheguei, depois de todo sacrifício em cima dessa bicicleta, de todas risadinhas, piadinhas, cantadas, multas eu cheguei –emocionado- Ali esta a mansão e vejam quem esta lá na frente é meu "irmãozinho querido".**

­- Sasuke você chegou! Esta ficando preocupado, eu não posso entrar sem você, então ficamos te esperando n.n

- Vamos entrar!

**Eu deveria deixar ele aqui fora, mas eu tenho um coração muito bom n.n**

- Com uma condição Itachi!

- Diga.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta!

- Que tipo de aposta?

- Quem fizer a Hinata se apaixonar primeiro, o outro tem que sair do caminho!

- Explique melhor.

- Ah por que eu fui ter um irmão burro, é assim exemplo: Se a Hinata se apaixonar por mim, você vai ter que sair do nosso caminho.

- Esta bem, é justo, apesar de que eu tenho vantagem!

- Por que Itachi?

- Eu posso me empenhar cem por cento em conquistar a Hinata, mas você não, tem a Sakura!

**Odeio quando ele razão u.u**

- Isso não vai ser um problema, eu consigo me virar muito bem!

- É isso o que vamos ver... Toque a campainha Sasuke!

- Esta bem!

**A campainha não faz ding dong ¬¬ Não gostei, essa campainha faz dong ding! Ouço uma pessoa correndo, a porta abriu e...**

**-** SASUKE-KUN! VOCÊ VEIO A QUANTO TEMPO!

**SOCORRO TEM UMA LOUCA ROSA EM CIMA DE MIM, E TAMPANDO MINHA RESPIRAÇÃO! Acho que vou morrer asfixiado x.x**

- Sakura... Não re-respiro!

- DESCULPA SASUKE-KUN! Ah Oi itachi, você veio ¬¬ Achei que iria ficar sozinha com o Sasuke-kun... Ah Sasuke-kun por que você trouxe o chato do seu irmão?

**Que voz irritante u.u Pelo menos ela tem umas belas cochas, quer dizer nada comparado aos "dotes" da Hinata, mas vai dá pro gasto essa daí! Só tenho que lembrar de por um esparadrapo na boca dela!**

- Estou feliz em te ver também Sakura, não se preocupe não vou atrapalhar vocês, sabe onde esta a Hinata?

- É bom mesmo que não atrapalhe Sasuke-kun e eu! A Hinata esta na cozinha, espera já conhece a Hina-chan?

- Já... É uma longa história...

- Ah!

**Itachi foi esperto me deixou com a chata e foi atrás da Hinata, talvez ele tenha razão, enquanto eu ficar com a Sakura ele vai ter mais tempo para ganhar a aposta.**

- Sasuke-kun agora que o Itachi foi embora você não gostaria de...

--

Nyo-mila: Oi pessoal espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, espero que não tenha muitos erros... Bem se tiver perdoa eu!

Acho que deu para perceber que a aposta dos irmãos vai dar em algo mais...

Ah pessoal valeu mesmo pelas reviews, vocês nem sabe como anima eu :D

**Supr.Pussycat:** Pois é teve um tempo também que eu odiava o Sasuke, talvez por que eu não curtia ver ele com a rosada... Sério que gostou mais do cap 2? Espero que goste desse também! Bem se a Hinata não fosse boazinha de sempre não seria ela, não é? –perva- Pois é só Deus sabe o que teria acontecido se ela dormisse lá hein... Então a Hina, Sakura e o Sasuke têm 20 anos e o Itachi tem 25, mesmo a grande diferença de idade o Itachi continua conservado :D... Espero não ter demorado a postar esse capitulo. Ah sério que você vai acompanhar a história? –olhinhos brilhando- ahh eu te adoro!

**I-Dalice E-Milly:** OMG! Jesus, quase tive um troço quando vi que você deixou review, sabia que sou muito sua fã e adoro suas fics!

Ah que bom que gostou da fic, o Sasuke com certeza tem esse pensamentos no anime, mas titio kishimoto não mostra para nós T.T  
Tenha certeza que vai ter um pouco de Itachi/Hinata! Sim, sim é Sasuke/Hinata espero qu goste!

Eu demorei muito a postar?

Espero que continue acompanhando...

**Mrs.Loockers**: Você de novo –olhinhos brilhando intensamente- Ah eu me mataria se não respondesse a sua review, ahh eu continuo ficando com a honra :D

O Sarcasmo o Sasuke com certeza é o melhor, vou tentar fazer mais desse "humor sarcástico". Bem eu ainda acho que não tenho talento nenhum para comédia e to me esforçando pacas para fazer fanfic de comédia ç.ç. Ahh estou esperando você aqui de novo viuuuu!!

Beijinhos até a próxima!


	4. capitulo quatro ou será que não oO

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costuma usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

_**Ela me contou que... **_- flashback

Nota da autora: Então pessoas nesse capitulo eu vou sair um pouco do sasuke pov. E não vai ser muito cômico espero que gostem...

----

**Itachi foi esperto me deixou com a chata e foi atrás da Hinata, talvez ele tenha razão, enquanto eu ficar com a Sakura ele vai ter mais tempo para ganhar a aposta.**

- Sasuke-kun agora que o Itachi foi embora você não gostaria de entrar e ver nosso quarto?

- Como assim nosso quarto?

- Bem já que seremos noivos, achei que podíamos compartilhar a cama... Você entendeu!

**Pervertida!**

- Sakura eu não vou fazer isso que você está pensando, por favor, me mostre um quarto de preferência que eu possa usar sozinho.

**E se a Hinata quiser...**

- Tudo bem. Siga-me.

**Admito a mansão é enorme, deve ser por isso que recebe o nome de mansão, casa é coisa de pobre, mansão é de rico. A Sakura não mudou muito, entende? Fora as cochas dela, a única coisa que mudou foi seu rosto que ficou mais adulto, o corpo deixou muito a desejar. Ela tem tanto dinheiro e nem coloca silicone, talvez ela goste de ser feia n.n! A testa dela cresceu, acho que ela tem quinze centímetros só de testa...**

- Sasuke-kun cada um tem uma empregada particular, esse seria o certo. Mas como é época de férias muitas viajaram, sobrando só a Hinata e a Alice. A Hinata ela é muito eficiente devo ressaltar, acho que ela consegue dar conta de vocês dois.

- Tanto faz.

**Claro que faz, a Hina vai ficar comigo! Quem sabe a noite ela não pode mostrar a eficiência dela – risada pervertida – Ah sasuke seu idiota! Pare de pensar nisso, ela tem namorado... Sortudo u.u.**

- Bem Sasuke-kun aqui está seu quarto. Não é muito grande, desculpe-me, bem tem a cama de casal, o closet fica ali, tem a sacada. E o quarto do lado direito é o de Itachi, o do lado esquerdo o da Hinata, o banheiro é depois do quarto dela, o quarto da frente o meu e o do lado do Itachi o quarto da Alice. Bom desculpa colocar uma empregada do lado do seu quarto, o quarto dela estava em reforma.

- Não se preocupa com isso Sakura.

- Eu vou me arrumar então Sasuke, quero estar maravilhosa para você hoje à noite. Tenho certeza que vai mudar de opinião rapidinho sobre passar à noite sozinho.

- Não conte com isso Sakura! Eu não mudo tão rápido de opinião.

- Mas eu vou mudar isso, espere e verá...

**Sabe quando você sente aquele frio na espinha depois de uma risada maligna? Bom foi isso que eu senti. Tenho certeza que ela fugiu do hospício. Algo que não venha ao caso, eu estou super cansado... Depois de todo sacrifício para chegar aqui eu mereço um descanso. Essa noite promete Hinata você não perde por esperar...**

_Quinze minutos depois..._

- Sasukemo você está dormindo?

- Não, apenas descansando a vista. ¬¬

- Ah! Eu fui falar com a Hinata e....

_**Flashback on**_

_**- Hinatinha você está ai?**_

_**- Itachi-sama aqui na cozinha!**_

_**- Hina eu queria te falar – itachi para de falar e olha para a Hinata que estava sendo abraçada por trás, por um loiro sorridente – Quem é esse?**_

_**- Esse é o Naruto-kun, meu namorado.**_

_**- Eai cara beleza? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo.**_

_**- beleza. ¬¬**_

_**- Itachi-sama vou deixá-los sozinhos, eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas...**_

_**- Eai... Naruto não é? Você é namorado da Hina, há quanto tempo?**_

_**- É, vai fazer um ano... **_

_**- Está de passagem?**_

_**- Mais ou menos, eu vou passar a noite aqui, vim visitar a Hina. Eu faço isso duas vezes por semana, sabe não da para viver sem ela, bem é que hoje eu quero falar sério com ela, daí eu acabei vindo fora dos dias planejados... – respondeu o loiro em um tom baixo.**_

_**- Entendo...**_

_**Nisso entra a Hinata e abraça o Naruto que dá um beijo nela.**_

_**- Eu já vou indo, estou cansado...**_

_**- Agente se vê na janta, manda um – Hinata começa a ficar levemente corada.**_

_**- Um?**_

_**- Um beijo para o Uchiha-sama eu não vi ele.**_

_**- Ele deve estar se matando com a Sakura-chata lá em cima.**_

_**Hinata desmanchou o sorriso que tinha abaixando levemente o rosto.**_

_**- Mas pode deixar que eu dou o recado.**_

_**- Ob-obrigada Itachi-sama...**_

_**Itachi sai deixando da cozinha deixando os namorados curtir o tempo sozinhos....**_

_**Flash back off**_

- O namorado dela está aqui então?

- Está... E pode ter certeza Sasukemo que isso não me impede de conquistar ela, não mesmo!

**-risada descontrolada- ele acha que vai tê-la? **

- Vai sonhando Itachi, por que só em sonhos você a terá, quando acordar ela estará em meus braços!

**Itachi saiu todo furioso batendo com força a minha linda portinha... Será que não tem geladeira em casa não? O.õ... Em todo caso, não posso deixar que ele roube a minha preciosa pérola... O.O Isso foi profundo!**

-batida na porta-

- Quem é?

- Hyuuga Hinata sua empregada.

**Esse SUA soou muito bem...**

- Pode entrar o que quer?

- Queria dizer que agora sou sua nova empregada e tudo o que quiser é só falar comigo...

- Só? – perguntou dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- Queria lhe dar boas vindas Uchiha-sama e que o jantar será a sete.

- Jantará conosco?

- Não creio que será possível sou apenas uma empregada, Naruto foi convidado pela senhorita Sakura a jantar na mesa, mas eu não...

- Não seja por isso, eu te convido! Mas por que ela convidou o Naruto e deixou você?

- É muita bondade sua. Se eu puder fazer algo pelo senhor. E bem o Naruto-kun e a senhorita Sakura são amigos desde crianças, segundo ele, tiveram algo na infância... – respondeu Hinata pensativa.

- Bem tem algo sim... Tem que vir maravilhosa para o jantar. E que bom que a Sakura gosta do Naruto, como amigo, assim ela meio que aprova vocês namorarem aqui. – comentou Sasuke em um tom meio amargo nessa última parte.

- Farei meu possível. – respondeu Hinata sorrindo timidamente – E bem, geralmente quando o Naruto está comigo ela fica muito nervosa, acho que não gosta muito de mim... Bom eu tenho que arrumar algumas coisas.

- Até mais tarde.

- Até Uchiha-sama.

**Como? Eu pergunto como ela pode ser tão perfeita, linda ao mesmo tempo? Ó noite aguarde-me...**

_Sete horas da noite..._

oOoOo

**Off pov's.**

Sasuke desceu as escadas, ele estava com uma camisa social listrada em preto e cinza com a manga dobrada fazendo parecer 3 quartos, os três primeiros botões estavam abertos deixando exposto o peito definido do moreno, uma calça jeans escura, tênis preto com detalhes em cinza escuro e o cabelo arrepiado, encontrou uma garota morena com uma roupa típica de empregada, olhos mel e cabelo preto liso com uma franja repicada de lado ela se aproximou de Sasuke e se curvou falando:

- Boa noite senhor Uchiha, eu sou Alice, queira me acompanhar até a sala de jantar onde a senhorita Haruno está a sua espera.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim e seguiu Alice até uma enorme sala, cheio de quadros e coisas que na opinião do Sasuke eram "coisas que pobres nunca imaginarão ter". Sakura estava falando com um homem que deveria ser o cozinheiro ela se virou e avistou Sasuke e o chamou. Sakura estava com o cabelo solto um batom rosa escuro, uma sombra rosa claro, um vestido rosa bebê solto até o joelho de alça, tinha tulipas bordadas na barra do vestido em um tom mais escuro que o vestido, ela estava com várias pulseiras douradas, um colar de esmeralda e uma sandália de salto fino dourada também.

- Sasuke-kun bonito como sempre! Pensou sobre a minha proposta de não passar a noite sozinho querido? – perguntou Sakura passando o dedo indicador no rosto do Sasuke e o olhando de modo provocativo.

Sasuke respirou fundo, tirou o dedo dela de seu rosto e respondeu em um tom frio – Não preciso pensar para dizer não. Cadê os outros?

Sasuke olhou para porta e lá estava Itachi, ele estava com o cabelo preso em um frouxo rabo de cavalo, usava uma blusa social vermelha com apenas os dois primeiros botões aberto e a manga dobrada igual à de Sasuke, calça preta, um tênis perto com detalhes em vermelho, um relógio de prata no pulso direito e uma corrente no pescoço, algo que o deixava com cara de perigoso.

- Oi irmãozinho, Sakura-testuda. – disse Itachi em um modo provocativo.

- Vejo que não perdeu a infantilidade não é Itachi? – perguntou Sakura fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Bem, vamos comer? – perguntou Sasuke se afastando dos dois que trocavam olhares raivosos.

- Vamos Sasuke, só estou esperando mais uma pessoa. – Sakura parecia preocupada, se ela tivesse um relógio estaria olhando para ele, com aquele olhar de "vai ponteiro anda ou eu te mato". Sakura olhou para uma porta mais ao fundo da sala e gritou – NARUTO!

O grito da rosada fez todos olharem para a porta e avistarem um loiro, ele estava com uma camisa social laranja manga curta, um jeans e um tênis branco, Sakura se aproximou dele sorridente e quando chegou perto do loiro parou e começou a gritar - O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?.

O grito chamou a atenção dos Uchihas que se aproximaram de Sakura e viram uma garota de olhos perolados que estava com um vestido azul bebê de alça longo e um decote, que deixaria qualquer pessoa louca, o cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo deixando apenas duas mechas caindo a frente, estava com os lábios rosados e uma sombra azul clarinho, algo que só realçava os olhos de Hinata. Ela estava encolhida atrás do loiro, muito envergonhada.

- Eu a convidei, por que algum problema Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, apenas é por ela ser uma empregada, eu acho que ela não deveria, mas às vezes...

- Poupe-nos Sakura. – Itachi disse resmungou e se virou para encarar a pequena Hyuuga – Hinata, linda como sempre! – exclamou dando um beijo na mão de Hinata.

- Você também está muito bonito Itachi-sama... – comentou Hinata muito vermelha – Senhorita Sakura se quiser que eu me retire, eu saio e deixo vocês jantarem em paz.

- Bem Sasuke-kun te convidou então você pode ficar... – respondeu a rosada em um tom muito amargo e saiu andando até a mesa – Então vocês vão vir comer?

oOoOo

**Sasuke pov's**

**Ela está maravilhosa, eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela, como ela pode ser tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo tão angelical? Que vontade incontrolável de pular no pescoço da Sakura, ela é tão mimada, escandalosa e extremamente irritante.**

- Hinata, muito obrigado por aceitar meu convite.

- Eu que agradeço Uchiha-sama.

**Ela fica tão bonitinha vermelha.**

- Sasuke, me chame de Sasuke.

**Dei aquele meu sorriso "eu sou demais" ninguém resisti aos meus encantos. – risada-**

OoOoO

**Hinata pov's**

- Sasuke, me chame de Sasuke.

**Ele está sorrindo para mim, aquilo é um pedaço de alface no meio dos dentes? oO. Será que eu falo para ele? **

- Sas-Sasuke tem um pedaço de alface no meio dos seus dentes.

**Tentei falar o mais baixo possível. Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido! Queria saber o que de tão importante o Naruto tem para me falar, ele parecia tão tenso...**

oOoOo

**Itachi pov's**

**Por que o Sasukemo está passando o guardanapo desesperadamente da boca? Ô.õ, estranho não acham? Agora ele correu para o banheiro, será que está menstruado? –pensamentos idiotas- Vou perguntar para a Hina.**

- Hina, o Sasuke está menstruado?

- Na-não Itachi-sama, ele tinha um pedaço de alface no meio dos dentes e meninos eu creio que não podem ficar menstruado.

- Claro, foi só uma brincadeira... SASUKE PRECISA DE UM PALITO DE DENTE PARA TIRAR ESSE TROÇO?

**Melhor ir até lá, não quero que meu irmão passe vergonha no meio de tanta gente. Está bem, está bem, eu quero, mas sou um bom irmão e vou tentar ajuda-lo uma vez na vida... Tenho que parar de beber, bom vou levar o palito de dente –pega a faca e vai atrás do Sasuke-.**

oOoOo

**Sakura pov's**

**Por que aquela vaca da Hinata está aqui? E por que o Sasuke-kun demonstra mais interesses por ela do que por mim? Eu sou muito mais bonita, sexy, melhor do que essa sem sal e açúcar e principalmente sou rica, Hinata é só mais um pobretona... Por que o Itachi está correndo para o banheiro com uma faca na mão e um sorriso diabólico? oO**

oOoOo

**Naruto pov's**

**Eu preciso contar para ela, eu não sei se vou agüentar até o final do jantar, perdoe-me Hinata...**

- Hinata, preciso falar com você, vamos até lá?

**­**- Claro, Naruto-kun...

- Com licença Sakura, eu preciso falar algo com a Hinata em particular...

- Está bem...

OoOoO

**Off pov's**

Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou até um corredor perto da área que da para a vista do jardim da mansão.

- Hinata eu tenho que falar isso, você sabe que namoramos há muito tempo, sabe que te amei muito só que agora terminou...

- Por que Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata com os olhos marejados tentando processar tudo que Naruto falou.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para mim e creio estar gostando de outra...

- Co-como você pode fazer isso comigo? – perguntou Hinata chorando com os punhos cerrados.

- Entenda, eu sou homem e você nunca me deixou passar sabe, você é pura, inocente, não é o meu tipo, além de sua família ser muito... – Naruto tentava achar a palavra quando foi cortado pela voz irritada da Hinata.

- Pobre? É realmente não sou o seu tipo, tenho certeza que o seu tipo de mulher tem nome e se chama Sakura Haruno não é mesmo Naruto? – Hinata deu um tapa no braço do Naruto, um tapa fraco e com certeza que não faria efeito em ninguém, mas em Naruto aquele tapa doeu como se tivesse dado um soco em se estomago, se sentia horrível por aquilo, ele preferia falar aquilo, não pretendia contar toda a verdade ele a amava muito para vê-la sofrer. Hinata saiu correndo, chorando até que esbarrou em alguém...

oOoOo

**Sasuke pov's**

**Jezuis Itachi está me perseguindo com uma faca dando uma risada diabólica, apenas Sakura estava na mesa eu olhei para o lado procurando minha linda Hinata e de repente... AI!!!**

- OLHA PARA FRENTE!

- Dês-desculpe-me Sasuke...

**Ela está chorando? O que será que aconteceu?**

- Hinata o que aconteceu?

**Perguntei em um tom doce e preocupado ajudando-a a se levantar.**

- Nada... Por favor, saia da minha frente!

- Nada? Ninguém chora por nada!

OoOoO

**Hinata pov's**

- Nada? Ninguém chora por nada!

**Eu não respondi, sai correndo o mais rápido que eu podia em direção ao meu quarto, queria ficar sozinha... Esse é o pior dia da minha vida, eu sinto que alguém está me seguindo, por que ninguém entende que quero ficar sozinha? Eu vou entrar no meu quarto, mas senti algo e quando me virei...**

OoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Gente vocês me perdoam pelos com certeza muitos erros de português?

Bem esse cap. Foi só para fugir um pouco do sasuke pov's e tenham certeza que no próximo capitulo vai ter um sasuxhina! Para a alegria ou tristeza geral [?]

Agradecimento mais que especial à:

**: **Nossa menina, você está acompanhando mesmo a fanfic, virei sua fã xD. Bem eu também odeio naruxsaku mais o que podemos fazer com os dois agora? Pois os dois ficaram sem ninguém _

Então acho que a bicicleta rosa combinou com os olhos do Sasuke xD. Sei lá quantos km² mas que com certeza ele andou bastante ele andou... Ah perdoa eu não ter posto a risada do Orochi? Eu prometo que ponho da próxima vez que ele aparecer viuu! Sim, agora irá aparecer mais personagens, não muitos, mais irá, só para complicar mais a vida do Sasuke xD e vou tentar fazer mais casais, tem preferência para algum casal secundário que você gostaria que aparecesse? Sim, sim eu adoro ver o sasu sofrer xD

Bem dessa vez eu tenho certeza que demorei muito, é que estava sem tempo e com um outro projeto daí eu me compliquei toda _... Itachi gay? Opa! Me deu idéias agora xD

Continue acompanhando viu fror!

Que nada mande reviews grandes mesmo, eu adoro e principalemtne se for de você viu!

Beijinhos menina!!!


	5. Meu chocolate! MEU! òÓ

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costuma usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

_**Ela me contou que... **_- flashback

----

**Hinata pov's**

- Nada? Ninguém chora por nada!

**Eu não respondi, sai correndo o mais rápido que eu podia em direção ao meu quarto, queria ficar sozinha... Esse é o pior dia da minha vida, eu sinto que alguém está me seguindo, por que ninguém entende que quero ficar sozinha? Eu vou entrar no meu quarto, mas senti algo e quando me virei...**

**Sasuke pov's**

**Eu corri atrás dela o mais rápido que pude, fui a seguindo até chegar à ala dos quartos, ela estava abrindo a porta, que deveria ser de seu quarto, quando eu a segurei e ela se virou e a prensei contra parede.**

- Me solta Sasuke... Por favor... – suplicou Hinata choramingando.

- Não te solto até me dizer por que estava chorando!

- Por favor, Sasuke, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

**Eu prendia suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça e jogava meu corpo contra o dela, dava para sentir o movimento rápido de seu peito contra o meu, Deus como aquele roçar do peito dela no meu, me enlouquecia... **

**Hinata pov's**

**O cheiro dele estava me embriagando fazendo minhas pernas bambearem, o corpo dele encostado-se ao meu e sua respiração batendo contra o meu rosto estava me fazendo perder os sentidos, eu comecei a me debater contra ele, tentava juta-lo, mesmo isso sendo uma tarefa impossível, ele olhou para mim e falou entre sussurros:**

- Hinata pare de se debater que eu te solto...

- Sasuke...

**Não conseguia pronunciar mais nada, aquela voz rouca estava me tirando o juízo, eu precisava sair de lá, fui me acalmando e ele foi afrouxando os meus pulsos, ele abaixou o olhar deixando a franja cair à frente e depois me olhando nos olhos, havia um brilho estranho em seu olhar, parecia desejo, mas tinha algo a mais que eu não conseguia decifrar. **

**Sasuke pov's**

**Eu fui soltando ela e ficava imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se continuasse prendendo-a, eu a olhava e seus olhos tinham algo em misto de medo, eu toquei seu rosto, sua pele aveludada e suas bochechas coradas, eu não queria mais aquele momento. Eu a queria, desejava e isso não podia negar, seus olhos estavam lentamente se fechando e sua boca estava entreaberta, eu então me aproximei dela passando minha mão do rosto para nuca e lhe fazendo um carinho sutil, eu estava perto dela...**

- SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ AI EM CIMA?

**Irritante, estraga-prazer, pervertida, testuda, quer saber vou fazer um livro "tudo que eu odeio na Sakura" tenho certeza que muitas pessoas comprariam...**

- Sas-sasuke acho melhor o senhor descer, a senhorita Sakura pode ser irritar.

- Sakura, Sakura, sempre me atrapalhando, mas então prometa que ira me contar o que aconteceu com você.

- Não houve nada...

- Houve sim e depois você vai me contar!

**Eu virei de costas e sai andando com as mãos no bolso, ouvi uma batida de porta, ela deve ter entrado no quarto. Desci as escadas e encontrei Sakura com uma cara de aflita, quando a vi naquele estado lembrei de um macaco. Não me perguntei por que, mas lembrei de um macaco...**

- Sasuke-kun onde você estava? Você sumiu!

- Não posso nem mais ir ao banheiro, que droga Sakura deixe de ser tão irritante!

**Sakura abaixou a cabeça e vi-a dando alguns soluços, sinceramente eu não estava com vontade de abraçá-la e dizer "desculpa por ser grosso, isso nunca mais vai acontecer meu amor, afinal iremos nos casar". Na verdade isso estava fora de cogitação, eu NUNCA faria isso!**

- Sakura você não é mais criança, então pare de agir como uma! Por que você não igual a H...

- Ah quem Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura levantando o rosto.

- Ninguém. Ah! Quer saber? Eu vou ir deitar.

- Por que não me acompanha até o meu quarto Sasuke-kun??

**Juro! Juro mesmo que estou vendo um brilho perverso no olhar dela, cruzes! Sabe aquele arrepio quando você vê uma mulher desdentada, gorda, cabelo que nem Jesus consegue arrumar e te olha daquele jeito sex se achando a coisa mais linda do mundo? Bem acho que qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela agora sentiria isso!**

- Sakura, eu estou cansada e já não te disse que eu não vou fazer isso com você!

- Mas nós iremos nos casar, teremos filhos, compartilharemos um lar, nossa conta será conjunta e...

**Ela ficou tagarelando por muito tempo, bem só quero que vocês saibam que estou muito feliz em me casar com Sakura, não por que compartilharemos um lar ou teremos filhos, aliais isso nunca irá acontecer, filhos me dão dor de cabeça e dor de cabeça me deixa bem... Com mais dor de cabeça! Mas bem a parte sobre a conta conjunta e DINHEIRO! Deixam-me mais que feliz! Felicíssimo...**

- Então Sasuke-kun vai me levar até o meu quarto?

- Está bem, você venceu, eu te levo até o seu quarto, mas eu não entrarei lá e muito menos farei algo com você!

**Sakura pov's**

**Isso ai! Vai Sakura, vai! Uhuu!!!! Conseguiu! Ele vai te levar até o seu quarto, claro todos falam isso, mas com certeza só saem porta a fora no outro dia e olhe lá! Com o Sasuke-kun não será diferente, nem com o Naruto foi! Apesar de que eu não precisei de muito para conseguir aquilo com o Uzumaki. Aliais não é ele ali? Parece tão triste, depois de ontem não imaginei que ele fosse estar triste...**

- Sasuke-kun quer saber vamos dar tempo ao tempo não é mesmo? Pode subir eu vou depois...

**Sasuke pov's**

**Isso realmente foi estranho, numa hora era quer me levar para cama, ter filhinhos e compartilhar um lar e depois ela fica com um olhar distante e me dispensa... ç.ç**

**Que foi? Eu estou carente...**

- Está bem então...

**Sakura pov's**

**Sasuke subiu as escadas e eu fui atrás do Naruto, ele estava encostado no para-peito da sacada que está na sala de jantar. Eu apressei o passo mais tentando não fazer barulho, eu me aproximei dele e com certeza seu pensamento estava longe, pois não me ouvi chegar perto. Seu cabelo loiro voava com a leve brisa que nos contornava. Eu encostei em seu ombro, ele deu um pulo e olhou para mim com uma expressão de susto. Encostei-me ao para-peito ao seu lado, eu abri a minha boca para falar, mas...**

- Porque Sakura?

**Naruto pov's**

**Depois que a Hinata saiu correndo eu vi o Uchiha correr atrás dela, não tinha sentido eu correr atrás dela agora, afinal eu só conseguiria faze-la sofrer ainda mais. Eu senti algo se aproximando, eu estava pedindo aos céus que fosse meu anjo, minha pérola, algo tocou o meu ombro e quando eu me virei cruzes! Sabe o arrepio que você sente depois de ver um morto levantar da cova e tocar o seu ombro? Foi à mesma sensação que eu tive! Às vezes a Sakura-chan me dá medo ç.ç**

**Eu estava pensando agora, como eu fui um idiota de ter feito aquilo, como eu pude... E só queria saber:**

- Porque Sakura?

**Sakura-chan olhou-me espantada, acho que no final das contas eu perdi quem eu amava e fiz a maior besteira da minha vida....**

OOoOoOoOoO

_-enquanto isso na cozinha-_

**Itachi pov's**

**Vocês tem idéia de como fazer massa de brigadeiro e depois lamber a panela é bom? Pois é, eu sei que já deve ser altas horas, mas eu não consigo viver sem! É isso é o meu chocolate... MEU... Não é seu entendeu bem? òÓ**

**Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! .**

**-** Itachi? oO

- NÃO!!!! MEU CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! NEM TENTE PEGAR DE MIM!!!

OoOooOoOoOoO

**Nyo-mila: Pessoas! Voltei, voltei! Desculpem a demora, eu to meio atrapalhada com tudo isso. Então quem será pessoa que quer roubar o chocolate da panela do Itachi? Só no próximo capitulo –mal- **

**Então a Sakura e o Naruto tem uma história muito além de algo que aconteceu no "ontem" da história. Tem mais coisas envolvidas... Obrigadinha a todas as reviews carinhosas de todos vocês, eu simplesmente amo recebe-las!**

_Agradecimentos especiais à:_

**Laine-chan:**_ Yooo Seja bem vinda! Prefere café ou chá?_

_Um galo? Band-Aid ajuda muito nessas horas x.x_

_Então realmente imaginar o Sasuke com uma alface no dente é hilariante... Mas não entendi o por que do que? O.O_

_Não!!! Itachi-kun não ser gay!!!!! Ele não é mesmo, ele ser hetero, macho!_

_Pode provar se quiser xD_

_Bem pode rolar sim um momento hot itaxhina, por que não? Eu sou uma fã declarada de itaxhina!_

_Ah claro eu preciso de muitass idéias mesmo, eu nuca fiz um naruxsaku pelo fato de eu ODIAR a sakura._

_Bem tem idéia de com quem o Naruquete pode ficar?_

_Sim, sim a idéia de a Sakura cair de um penhasco alegra o meu dia!_

_Bem espere porque terá um momento bem hilariante da Sakuratabua² farei ela pagar por todo o meu ódio e com juros! U.u_

**I-Dalice E-Milly: **_Olá! Tudo bem?_

_Saudades! Você abandonar nyo e deixar um rompo no s2 dela x.x_

_Gostou mesmo???? Já falei que isso é uma honra?_

_Sim, sim imagine a cena o Itachi com aquele olhar diabólico correndo atrás do Sasukete que deveria estar gritando feito uma garota e o pior o Itachi com uma faca na mão e falando que queria tirar a alface do dente o Sasu. Isso é uma cena para causar pesadelo em muitas pessoas... Ou não x.x_

_Beijinhos dalice-chan (posso te chamar assim?)_

_Fique com o God mas se prefirir fique com o Sasu! –corre mexendo as mãos-_

_Até a próxima!!!_

**Etoo beijinhos da nyo!!!!! **


	6. Papai

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Hentai e palavras que o telletubies não costuma usar n.n

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

_**Ela me contou que... **_- flashback

----

**Itachi pov's**

**Vocês têm idéia de como fazer massa de brigadeiro e depois lamber a panela é bom? Pois é, eu sei que já deve ser altas horas, mas eu não consigo viver sem! É isso é o meu chocolate... MEU... Não é seu entendeu bem? òÓ**

**Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! .**

**-** Itachi? oO

- NÃO!!!! MEU CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! NEM TENTE PEGAR DE MIM!!!

- Eu não ia pegar ele de você! Seu chocólatra!

**Sei, sei eu estou vendo o olhar devorador dele em cima do MEU chocolate!**

- Ç.Ç Chocolate me deixa feliz e me deixa com vontade de fazer coisas loucas como subir em cima de uma cadeira e me suicidar .

**Sempre me imaginei fazendo isso, deve ser mais emocionante que jogar dois ou um –olhinhos brilhando-**

- Eu sempre soube que você era louco!

- Eu sei *o*! Mas fala o que você está fazendo aqui maninho? – perguntei colocando uma colher de sopa cheia de chocolate na boca, conseqüentemente lambuzando minha boca inteira.

- Eu estava subindo quando senti um cheiro forte de chocolate, então pensei 'Ah meu Deus meu irmão está se entupindo de chocolate, ele vai engordar é melhor eu ir ajudar ele lá'.

- Não! Você quer devorar meu precioso chocolate! Mas não vai conseguir! É meu precioso – Falei com aquela voz de Smigol.

**Ele não vai conseguir roubar o meu chocolate! Não mesmo, vou me esconder debaixo da cama!**

**Sasuke pov's**

**Itachi saiu correndo desesperadamente com a panela de chocolate, acho que foi para o quarto dele e nem teve tempo de eu dar uma provadinha o cheiro estava tão bom. T_T Acho que vou subir para o meu quarto e descansar sonhando com choco... Digo a Hina!**

**Sakura pov's**

- Porque Sakura?

- Por que o que Naruto?

**Perguntei me fazendo de desentendida e fazendo a minha carinha de inocente.**

- Não seja cínica Sakura, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, você sabia que eu não agüentaria a culpa de ter feito algo errado e acabaria tudo com a Hina-chan!

**Eu sorri e respondi sinceramente.**

- Naruto querido, eu não te forcei a nada você fez o que pensou que deveria fazer, eu não te amo e nunca te amei, você é só mais um passatempo meu.

**Naruto pov's**

**Como assim um passatempo? Eu fiz e modéstia a parte fiz muito bem ò.ó! Ela gemeu tanto que deve ter tomado mel com própolis para conseguir falar e dar seus gritinhos estridentes!**

- Não foi o que você falou ontem Sakura QUERIDA!

**Ela ficou vermelha, azul e aquilo era verde? oO Tenho certa pena do Uchiha, meus pêsames amigo! Eu agora tenho apenas algo na cabeça, conquistar a Hinata!**

- O que você quis dizer com isso Naruto? Você é um idiota e...

- Idiota é você! Faz as pessoas sofrerem e passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o quer, pessoas como você não ficam bem no final e pode apostar que agora eu estou te desejando tudo de mal e que seu cabelo caia u.u

- Não! Meu cabelo não! AHH!!!!!!!

**Sakura pov's**

**Eu saí correndo, segurando o cabelo, como ele pode falar aquilo para mim? Depois de tudo que passamos, a noite maravilhosa... Bem se o Naruto está indisponível eu vou ver o que eu consigo com o Sasuke-kun!**

**Off pov`s**

Sakura saiu saltitando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas.

-TRIM-

- Quem estaria ligando há essa hora? – perguntou Sakura levando seu dedo indicador até o queixo. Ela tirou o telefone do gancho e atendeu com uma voz serena, calma, digna de uma lady. – Quem é o filho da puta sem senso de puta que pariu que está ligando há essa hora? ù.ú

- Sakura que modos são esses? Eu falei que aquelas escolas não eram boas, mas sua mãe nunca me ouviu!

- Papai... Que surpresa o senhor ligar, normalmente só liga quando acontece algo importante. Então... – ela deu uma pausa respirando fundo e tentando controlar a voz trêmula, seu pai raramente ligava, sinceramente, a última vez que seu pai ligou foi para falar que ele e sua mãe iriam se separa, e, isso foi há dois anos atrás, era sempre muito mais fácil falar com o assistente do assistente do segurança do assistente do cão de guarda do assistente de seu pai. – Qual foi o motivo que fez o senhor ligar para mim?

- Bem eu fiquei sabendo que a você irá se casar com o Uchiha Sasuke. Aliais eu fiquei sabendo que será daqui um mês e meio.

- É sim papai, ele já se instalou aqui em casa, eu só queria sabe dar um tempo para ele e eu se conhecermos um pouco, não quero forçar muito e... – A voz baixa de Sakura foi cortada pela voz grave de seu pai.

- Eu queria lhe pedir, na verdade isso não é um pedido, é mais ordem. Você vai mudar seu casamento para daqui uma semana. Certo?

- Por quê?

- Porque será aniversário da sobrinha da minha nova namorada e não posso faltar! É só isso.

- Pai... – ela parou de falar quando ouviu o famoso _tu tu tu_. Era tirou o telefone do ouvido e colocou-o no gancho. Sakura abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas quentes e salgadas invadindo seus olhos, os soluços se formando na garganta. Ela passou as costas das mãos em seus olhos. Tentou limpar o máximo que pode e correu para a escada, ela tropeçou em alguns degraus, fazendo bater os joelhos que estavam ficando vermelhos e um deles escorrendo um pequeno filete de sangue. Ela se apoiou no corrimão e tentava sustentar seu corpo, que insistia em ficar jogado na escada, as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e parecia que quanto mais limpava mais lágrimas brotavam.

Um por um ela foi subindo os degraus. Chegou à porta de seu quarto ela abriu a porta e adentrou no quarto, empurrou a porta atrás de si com força, fazendo um grande barulho, ela caminhava, na verdade arrastava os pés até a sua cama, onde se jogou. Agarrou o lençol branco de algodão, as pontas de seus dedos estavam ficando levemente brancas, as lágrimas agora não estavam sendo impedidas ou limpadas, elas escorriam pelo rosto que estava avermelhado. Sua boca rosada se entreabriu e os soluços saíram. Os murmúrios desconexos, a raiva, desgosto, o desprezo que estava sentindo, tudo estava saindo. Jogou a cabeça para frente apertando contra o lençol, como se deve jeito pudesse diminuir o que estava sentindo, seu cabelo caiu à frente e ela queria um abraço, uma palavra de consolo, um colo para se aninhar. Soltou um riso abafado, se ela se visse assim com certeza sentiria pena de si mesmo, que papel de boba estava fazendo... Ela levantou a cabeça se apoiando nos cotovelos, encarou a porta, limpou as lágrimas, puxou fundo o ar e tentou disfarçar a voz chorosa – Entre – respondeu em um sussurro às batidas na porta.

**Naruto pov`s**

- Hei... Sou eu Naruto. Será que posso ir ai na sua casa? – perguntei falando no celular.

- Pode sim... Por quê? Você não está ai na mansão Haruno visitando a Hinata-chan?

- É... Eu só preciso falar com você. Sei que está tarde, desculpa. – falei em uma voz baixa.

- Não tudo bem, nossa você está mal mesmo.

- E ela está ai?

- Está dormindo, tudo bem. Estou te esperando.

- Brigado.

**Desliguei o celular e observava o céu, estava escuro e sem nenhuma estrela no céu, a lua estava lá, em algum lugar, em algum lugar que eu não podia. Estava triste, eu sinto tanto Hina... **

**Itachi pov`s**

**Eu estava aqui no meu quarto, eu e meu chocolate, claro! Quando ouvi um barulho estranho deveria ser da escada. Mas ignorei, deveria ser o Sasuke subindo frustrado por não ter conseguido o meu chocolate!**

**Depois ouvi um leve chorinho e uma batida forte de porta. Imaginei logo que não era o Sasuke, ele geralmente chuta a porta e solta um comentário de como a porta é dura.**

**-**barulho de alguém chutando uma porta-

- A MALDITA PORTA DESGRAÇADA! SE FOSSE TÃO DURA ENTÃO POR QUE DEIXOU EU TE CHUTAR? MORRE PORTA! MORRE!

**Esse é o Sasuke. Mas não foi ele antes... Também não foi a Hinata, porque ela já tinha subido quando eu subi... Será que é a Sakura está com problemas?**

**Ela sempre foi mimadinha e escandalosa, mas ela nunca ficou assim a ponto de fazer isso... O que será que aconteceu?**

oOoOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Yo!! Então –com um escudo na mão- Desculpa a demora gente, por favor, não taquem pedra x.x

Então desculpa também o minúsculo capitulo i.i. Perdoam? Bem espero que tenham gostado.

A Sakura bem tem uma longa história a revelar, só que isso só no próximo capitulo.

E Naruto também revelará algumas coisas a essa pessoa que ele foi visitar.

E talvez eu momento Sasuhina no próximo cap.

Hum... E o Itachi? Bem tenho planos diabólicos para ele –risada maligna-

Me deu tipo uma louca sabe, e vou colocar o Sasuke para responder junto comigo as reviews.

Sasuke: Eu vou ganhar alguma coisa? oÕ

Nyo: Só satisfação n.n'

Sasuke: O.O Oh céus, satisfação não enche barriga! Agora chega eu vou reclamar, eu estou sendo abusado, nem ganho mais horas extras i.i

Nyo: Pense que assim, terá mais audiência e reviews, e se tem mais review eu fico feliz e te dou aumento n.n9

Sasuke: Então qual é a primeira review?

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**I-Dalice E-Milly**_: Oii! Saudades! Eu quase tenho trecos quando vejo reviews suas na minha fic, é uma honra tão grande! –saltita-_

_Sasuke: Bem minha linda –sorriso sedutor- pode ter certeza que esse livro está sendo escrito e você receberá em primeira mão. –cochicha- hei, faz uma reza para mim e vê se a nyo aumenta meu salário –olhinhos pidões-_

_Nyo: - começa a pular com a dalice-chan-_

_Pode me considerar amiga sim e eu posso te considerar amiga minha já?_

_Brigadeiro para mim? –olhinhos brilhando- Nyaaaa 83_

_Num precisava disso, eu te desculpava sem o brigadeiro, apesar de que ele é muito bem aceito!_

_Sasuke: Brigadeiro? –lambe os beiços-_

_Nyo: Tira os olhos, é meu ò.ó... Bom continuando nossa que ótimo que está gostando da fic, as vezes acho que ponho muito drama e esqueço da comédia x.x  
sakura-cruz-credo xD Para você ver como o amor que sentem por ela é enorme  
Pois é, quase rolou um beijinho ç.ç  
_

_Sasuke: Eu sei, eu sei, mais depois eu dei uns pegas nela lá no camarim –sorriso safado-_

_Nyo: É mesmo? Pois vou colocar câmeras de segurança lá, que pouca vergonha é essa no meu estúdio? Ù.u... Continuando novamente humm bem o que ninguém sabia é que Itachi matou a família dele porque ninguém queria da chocolate para ele, e só deixou o Sasuke por que o eminho.. digo maninho dele deu uma barra de chocolate ao leite para Itachi que poupou a vida do Sasukemo... Mas bem Kishimoto prefere não revelar isso, pois seria muito forte para as crianças... Não, não imaginar o Itachi lambuzado de chocolate, e te dando olhares inusitados –baba- Meu god, tah muito quente aqui sim dalice –se abanando- Bem espero que não me abandone novamente okay? i.i Eu gosto muito de responder aos seus reviews, são tipo muito show \o/_

**Myuki-chan in Woderland**_: Oii Myuki-chan, nossa garota eu quase tenho um treco quando vi sua review, uma grande escritora comentando na minha pobre fic? Quer que eu morra? Eu amooo de paixão suas fanfics viuu  
_

_Sasuke: Terminou o momento puxa-saco? ¬_¬  
Bem Myuki-sama eu te adoro da autografo??? –olhinhos brilhando-_

_Nyo: falando de puxa-saco ¬o¬  
então querida, nossa eu fico super feliz em saber que você está gostando da história, eu vou tentar postar os capítulos mais rápidos, sabe a falta de tempo e um monte de fic para atualizar .  
Talento natural para comédia? Eu não acho, acho que está tão sem sal nem goiaba esses últimos capítulos ç.ç_

_Sasuke: Ela realmente não tem talento natural para comédia, eu que com o meu talento nato que deixo as cenas maravilhosas!_

_Nyo: Humildade chego e paro hein Sasukemo ¬¬  
Bem espero que continue acompanhando a fic e brigadinha pela review, amei!!!_

**FranHyuuga**_: Frann, minha fror de jasmim!!! Nossa que devo a honra de sua presença aqui? Meldels quase tive um troço quando vi sua review, fiquei pensando 'nossa ela lembrou de mim ó//ò'  
Nyahh você num é baka não, e não liga com isso, só de você estar lendo anonimamente e gostando é o suficiente para mim!_

_Sasuke: É nada, ela gosta de review ºoº_

_Nyo: Cala a boca sasuke ¬¬  
Itachi e Sasuke realmente não dão certo juntos! Eu mesma as vezes fico dando risada do nada ao imaginar os dois brigando xD  
Ai que feliz que você esteja gostando da história, eu nossa realmente fico felicíssima!_

_E Sakura raptada, abduzida? Ótimo plano!!!!_

_Sasuke: Eu ajudo, eu ajudo, eu tenho um saco preto e um pau la em casa, podemos baterc om o pau na cabeça dela, colocar ela no saco preto e depois esperar alienígenas abduzi-la! –saltitando todo feliz-_

_Nyo: -cochicha para fran- não liga, ele tem bebido ultimamente... Mas então você, o sasuke e eu podemos planejar alguma coisa para sumir com a sakura o que acha?_

_Nyahh brigada novamente pela review e volte sempre \o/_

**Ane Caroline Hyuuga**_: Oii anee, nossa eu sou extremamente sua fã, adoro aquela sua fic do sasuke pov's –olhinhos brilhando-_

_Pois é, sabe eu acho que vou sumir um pouco com o Naruto... Você gosta de itasaku?  
Acho que sabe no fundo os dois se gostam, mas são orgulhosos de mais para admitir._

_É verdade, eu também comecei a ter um ódio enorme pela Sakura, depois no shippuden eu acho que ela deixou de se boba, começou a treinar essas coisas. Ela ficou mais forte... Agora Sasusaku? –cara de nojo- não, não, não!_

_Mais eu posso fazer algumas insinuações de narusaku, nossa brigada mesmo por essas dicas! Eu estava precisando –abraça ane-_

_Sasuke: Entenda, ela precisa de alguém que ajude ela, com essas dicas e tenho certeza que ela iria adorar ter você como beta!_

_Nyo: Nyo amaria isso –olhinhos brilhando-  
Ahh me manda seu msn certinho, porque nyo num entendeu ele .  
E pode deixar que vou começar a te mandar meus capítulos... Hum seria pedir muito se você betasse outra fanfics para mim?Amor proibido ela chama. Depois da uma lida nela e vê o que acha!  
Brigadinha pela review mesmo, mesmo!!! _

'Beijinhos elficos da nyo!!

Feliz natal para todos, que o seu natal seja repleto de chocolate, presente, e papai noel /o/!


	7. meldels!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse às aberturas seriam mais animadas ¬¬

**Sumário:** Sasuke prometeu ao seu pai que se casaria com a herdeira do clã Haruno, mas ele nunca imaginava se apaixonar pela empregada...

**PS: **Este capitulo vai ter uma grande dose de drama, se não gosta ou algo assim, peço que pule essa primeira parte.

_**Legenda:**_

**Ela era tão, tão, estranha...** – Pov's

- Desculpe-me eu não queria atrapalhar – fala

_Uma semana depois_ - indicador de tempo/lugar

-abraça ele- :ação do personagem

_**Ela me contou que... **_– flashback

OOoOoOo

**Ela sempre foi mimadinha e escandalosa, mas ela nunca ficou assim a ponto de fazer isso... O que será que aconteceu?**

**Pov's off**

Itachi abriu a porta lentamente e caminhou até ao quarto de Sakura, ficou parado em frente à porta, respirou fundo e bateu com as costas da mão. Ouvi um choroso "entre" e hesitou por um momento, mas abriu a porta e encontrou Sakura sentada na cama, passando a mão no rosto em uma tentativa inútil de apagar marcas de que esteve chorando.

Itachi se sentou ao lado dela, deu um sorriso e falou em tom debochado:

- O que foi? A princesinha descobriu que alguém tem mais esmeraldas que você?

- E você o que veio fazer aqui? Tirar uma foto minha neste estado e vender para uma famosa revista de fofoca? – respondeu a garota com outra pergunta em tom desafiador.

- Até pensei nessa possibilidade, mas esqueci minha câmera no quarto, que pena. E também acho que quebraria o visor da minha câmera quando eu fosse tirar foto, ele não suportaria tanta feiúra. – respondeu Itachi mexendo as mãos.

- Ora, que engraçado, pois você vive tirando foto sua e a máquina nunca quebrou, se ela suporta sua feiúra, Itachi ela suporta qualquer coisa. – falou Sakura dando um sorriso cínico que logo murchou e ela virou o rosto na direção oposta a dele – Veio aqui só para isso? Por favor, se é, vá embora eu quero ficar sozinha. – murmurou a garota passando a mão nos olhos, impedindo que as lágrimas saíssem.

Itachi suspirou e se levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e virou o rosto em direção à porta. – Sabe Sakura, nós podemos brigar e tudo mais, podemos até não nos darmos bem, mas já fomos amigos e você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – sussurrou o moreno.

- Hum... Eu sei... – murmurou a garota.

- se não quiser falar agora, nós podemos se falar depois. – finalizou o garoto caminhando até a porta até que sentiu um peso em seu braço direito, ele virou o rosto e viu Sakura abraçada ao braço dele, ela estava chorando e assim molhando a manga da camisa vermelha dele.

- Fique... Itachi... Abrace-me, por favor, me abrace, eu só quero um abraço agora. – falou a garota entre soluços.

Itachi a olhou, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, aliais aquilo era tudo muito estranho, era estranho aquele momento, estranho o que ele falara, e mais estranho ainda o pedido dela. Ele se virou e abraçou ternamente, puxou rapidamente contra seu peito e colocou uma das mãos na cintura e a outra na cabeça dela e alisava os curtos cabelos rosados delicadamente.

Sakura se aninhou ao peito másculo e colocou as duas mãos no peito sentindo todos os músculos dele se contraírem, o rosto dela se ajeitou perto do coração e ela sentia o coração dele com os batimentos cada vez mais rápidos.

- Calma... Não chora me conta o que ouve, eu posso te ajudar... – sussurrou Itachi em uma voz confortante, apesar dele não saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, ou como chegara aquele ponto de abraçar e confortar a rosada, mas as palavras entraram pelos ouvidos da garota fazendo ela se sentir mais leve, ninguém jamais falara de um modo tão doce que fizesse ela se sentir... Diferente. Ela se desvencilhou do abraço do moreno e se sentou na cama e Itachi fez o mesmo e sentando ao lado dela.

Ela respirou fundo e começou – Você sabe que meu pai sempre foi distante não é? E acho que você também sabe que eu sempre vivi sozinha, apesar da companhia das empregadas e tudo mais. Eu nunca tive alguém que me desse um beijo de boa noite, me abraçasse e me acalmasse quando eu tinha pesadelos e muito menos alguém que me elogiasse por qualquer feito, por menor que fosse. Meus pais sempre foram muito ocupados, depois que nasci e completei dois anos minha mãe achou que já tinha idade o suficiente para as empregadas cuidarem e que eu não precisava mais dos seus cuidados, por isso ela começou a fazer viagens mais longas e meu pai também, o raro tempo que ficavam em casa eles brigavam. Acabei-me acostumando com as brigas, sempre um saía de casa e só voltava no dia seguinte se voltava, quando isso acontecia eu ia para o meu quarto e esperava a porta ser batida, mas isso sempre era depois que estava dormindo. Eles sempre estavam cansados e se esqueciam que eu existia, na verdade só lembravam de mim quando começavam a brigar e falavam "que vida essa criança vai ter se tiver uma mãe como você?" "uma bem melhor se tiver perto de um pai que só manda". – Sakura parou e passou as costas da mão nos olhos impedindo das lágrimas saírem novamente.

- Isso deve ser horrível, se quiser parar...

- Não, eu vou continuar. – ela respirou fundo novamente e pegou um ursinho e começou a brincar com uma das orelhas dele – As brigas eram constantes, até que eles decidiram fazer o escritório de cada um em pontos diferentes do país, com a finalidade deles se verem raramente e as brigas pararem, eles nunca iam me ver, mandavam presentes nas datas importantes, como natal, dia das crianças, meu aniversário. Os presentes tinham sempre uma carta que pedia desculpas por eles não comparecerem. Com o tempo eu fui me acostumando com tudo isso, era mimada e tudo mais. E...

- Mas eles não ligavam nem nada? – interrompeu Itachi.

- Ligações? Raramente. Ligavam em datas especiais mesmo, foi ai que conheci o Naruto, na época eu o ignorava, parecia um idiota, só que foi ele meu primeiro amigo e sou eternamente grata a ele por isso. Às vezes acabo sendo ciumenta, mas talvez seja ciúme de amigo... Então eu conheci o Sasuke, você e então como uma colegial boba me apaixonei por ele, só que por esse meu ciúme com o Naruto... Ai meu deus Itachi, eu sou muito mal, egoísta, por que eu sou assim? – perguntou ela com a voz chorosa encostando a cabeça no braço dele. Itachi afagou o cabelo macio dela, ela suspirou e continuou – Então há dois anos atrás meu pai me ligou, no meu aniversário de dezoito anos, mas em vez de parabéns eu recebi a noticia que meu pai e minha mãe estavam se separando, para mim não foi um choque nem nada, era como se eles já fossem separados. Então hoje eu recebi uma ligação do meu pai, meu casamento seria algo importante, eles prometeram ir. O casamento da sua única filha, algo importante, eu pelo menos acho que é algo importante para qualquer pai, mas não é para eles.

As lágrimas saíam, ela se levantou e apertou o ursinho fortemente contra o peito – Ele ligou falando que era para eu mudar meu casamento, para daqui uma semana, por que no dia no meu casamento ele teria um aniversário da sobrinha da nova namorada. Sobrinha! Eu sou filha dele, não sou? Por que então ele faz isso comigo? Por que mesmo sabendo que isso me machucaria ele continua fazendo, por que mesmo sabendo que isso me deixaria mal, pois ele nunca ligou para mim! Eu sou feia? Eu tenho algum defeito ou problema? Eu tenho? Por que ele não me ama? Por que meus pais nunca me amaram nem ligaram para mim? Por que sempre fui sozinha e nunca consigo que alguém me ame de verdade, é pedir muito? Só ser amada, um pouquinho... – sussurrou Sakura nessa ultima parte, ela caiu no chão de joelhos e chorava mais forte agora abraçando o ursinho cada vez mais forte.

Itachi sentiu seu coração apertar, a verdade é que sempre teve seus pais do lado deles, nunca se sentiu sozinho e sempre foi mimado com carinhos e tudo mais. Ele pensava como Sakura se sentia neste momento, se sentir sozinho, sem ninguém, ele mesmo sendo frio e tudo mais nunca conseguiria conviver com isso, ele precisava sempre de alguém do lado dele, por mais que nunca admitisse isso. Sem pensar ele se agachou e abraçou a garota. Ela se assustou rapidamente, mas logo se acostumou com o calor que ele emanava.

- Você não está sozinha, você está comigo aqui, entendeu? Eu estou aqui! Ouviu bem? Eu estou aqui! – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, fazendo a mesma ter estremecer.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

oOoOoOOo

**Naruto pov's**

**Então aqui estou eu, em um lindo táxi azul. Sim meus queridos leitores, azul! Por que não amarelo ou branco? Simples, você já viu táxi azul? Com certeza não, ele é exclusivo e eu gosto de exclusividade. E a placa do carro é rosa choque. Queridos amigos, tenho certeza que vocês nunca viram, um táxi azul, com placa rosa choque. Incrível não? Acho que isso atrai clientes, teve ser tática de marquetinki. Não sabem mais o que inventar hoje em dia.**

- Moço, pode ir para a rua das flores floridas cheirosas, numero dez?

- Sim queridinho, mas eu não sou moço, sou mocinha!

**O.O! Meu Deus! Ah! Já sei!!!**

- Claro, então você é um daqueles otakus-não-tem-nada-para-fazer-nerd que faz aqueles cosplays nonsense de Michael Jackson?

- Não meu queridinho, eu sou transformista, mas isso não vem ao caso.

**Jezuis! Eu jurava que era cosplay, a pele branca que parece de cobra, os olhos de pessoa que passa o dia cheirando cola pritt, o cabelo preto lambido e chapado e a roupa cintilante roxa com lantejoulas verdes. Cada estranho que me aparece!**

- Então qual é o seu nome?

- Uiii!!! Está interessado? Eu cobro cinqüentinha o completo.

- Eu não sou gay!

**Eu não sou gay, eu não sou gay! Apesar das roupas laranjas que nenhum homem teria coragem de usar, a maquiagem para deixar a pele saudável, a lente de contato azul, o meu cabelo loiro de farmácia e as unhas feitas, meu Deus não sou gay!**

- Sim, sim claro. Chamo-me Orochimaru, mas titio Orochi para você, okay?

- Eu prefiro não ter nenhum envolvimento com motoristas de táxi azul com placa rosa choque. Então vai demorar muito para chegar ao endereço?

- Lógico que não! Eu já estou indo docinho, como é seu nome?

- Naruto, eu tenho vinte anos, eu só não sei meu tipo sanguíneo, mamãe nunca me disse ç.ç. Enfim que tipo de pergunta é essa? Que parte do "eu não quero ter envolvimento com motoristas de taxi azul com placa rosa choque" você não entendeu?

- Desculpa Narutinho, em um minuto estaremos lá.

_Um minuto depois._

- Já chegamos?

- Não.

**Esse sorriso diabólico, juntamente com essa risadinha, está me deixando com medo .**

_Dez minutos depois de total silencio e apenas o estranho titio... digo Orochimaru cantarolando thriller._

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro lindinho.

- engraçado sabe eu nunca vi esse táxi circulando de dia é novo?

- Não, não, de dia eu trabalho no pedágio e de noite eu uso esse táxi estiloso para ganhar dinheirinho extra. Só mais um hobby meu. Chegamos!

- Obrigado. – joguei o dinheiro na frente e sai daquele táxi louco.

- Ei Narutinho. Se quiser um dia me visitar passa lá no pedágio (o único dessa história x.x repararam?).

**Aquilo foi uma piscadinha de olho? O.O Goddd eu não sou gay!! Eu saí daquele táxi louco e aviso a vocês meus queridos leitores, se um dia vocês virem um táxi azul com placa rosa choque, não entre, apesar de o banco ser muito confortável, não entrem! Apenas se tiverem sexualidade duvidosa ou gostarem muito do Michael Jackson. Continuando a história, quando eu saí daquele covil louco meu querido amigo já me esperava na frente do seu portão.**

- Achei que não viesse. – falou ele me abraçando – faz muito tempo que não nos vemos amigo.

- É mesmo. – respondi – Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda, eu não sei exatamente o que fazer agora.

- Amigos são para isso. – falou ele dando uns tapinhas nas minhas costas e entrando dentro de casa, de repente ele parou e virou-se para mim.

- O quê foi? - perguntei parando também.

- Diga-me, aquilo era um táxi com um cosplay de Michael Jackson dirigindo? – perguntou ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

**Ferrou o.o". Ah sim claro, ele era apenas um louco que cheirava cola pritt em dirigia um táxi rosa com placa rosa choque .**

- Acho que sim, parece que está havendo um evento de... Encontros de Michaels Jacksons. – a desculpa perfeita.

- Entendi... Então vamos entrar. – Nós dois entramos na pequena sala e sentamos nos sofás. – Então sobre o que quer falar Naruto? Para vir aqui há essa hora da noite deve ser algo grave.

- É muito grave Konohamaru. Eu irei te contar tudo, mas antes me diga se Hanabi está realmente dormindo? Nenhum perigo?

- Claro você não acha depois de todos esses anos vivendo junto com ela sobre o mesmo teto eu não vou conhecê-la o suficiente para saber que deve estar sonhando com coelhinhos rosa da páscoa.

**Do nada, começo ouvir barulho de alguém pulando, eu sei que o quarto deles é em cima da sala. Então fizemos total silencio e começamos ouvir algo.**

- Volta aqui seu coelho de uma figa, eu pedi ovos de chocolate com amendoim não chocolate com castanhas, só por que você é rosa não quer dizer que vai fazer o que quiser!

**Okay isso foi realmente assustador, não sei como Konohamaru consegue viver com isso, sorte minha que a Hinata dormia como uma pedra, quer dizer agora eu não sei mais, já que não vamos viver mais juntos y.y Ah eu vou virar emo ç.\/.**

- Está tudo Naruto? Parece triste?

- É... Vou te falar, foi o seguinte eu estava tudo numa boa com a Hina sabe, só que tipo nós nunca fomos além dos beijos, eu estava morrendo de vontade entende. Como qualquer homem, então apareceu a Sakura, ela começou a insinuar para mim e caramba eu sou homem!

- Então você foi para a cama com ela? – perguntou Konohamaru erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.

- É... – respondi em um sussurro. – Só que eu me arrependo! Eu não queria isso, então eu terminei com a Hinata, ela achou que eu tinha problema com a classe social dela, mas quanto há isso eu pouco me importava, só que preferi deixa-la pensar nisso em vez de que foi traição. Eu estou me sentindo péssimo mesmo. O pior de tudo é que você já deve estar sabendo que se mudaram os dois Uchihas para a mansão Haruno. O mais novo deve se casar com a Sakura, só que está claramente claro que ele gosta da Hinata e agora com isso é a chance perfeita dele ficar com ela, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Entendo... Oras você já não perdeu a Hinata? Deixa-a agora. – Concluiu Konohamaru como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você não entende – falei em um tom nervoso – Eu não quero perder ela! Mesmo que isso já tenha acontecido, eu pretendo mudar tudo, eu vou conseguir! E se fosse a Hanabi?

- Bom eu e ela temos uma vida sexual bem ativa na verdade, nunca a trairia.

- Não é isso, mas vamos dizer que acontece que vocês brigam feio, então ela fala que não tem chance de vocês voltarem. Só que aparece um homem que se apaixona por ela, então ele vive o ombro amigo dela e na verdade está querendo ser algo mais e ela como está frágil vai cair na dele, mas você não quer perdê-la, você não iria tentar mudar isso?

- Bem... É olhando por esse lado sim, eu amo muito Hanabi, está e por que quer minha ajuda?

- Você ainda pergunta? Depois eu que sou o loiro-burro e... -aparece do nada uma placa em cima da cabeça do naruto escrita "mas você é, idiota!" - Do que você está rindo?

- Nada... Continue por favor. – falou ele colocando um das mãos na boca como se estivesse segurando riso.

- Está bem... Você é um dos maiores estrategista da policia além de que é meu melhor amigo.

- Está bem, eu vou te ajudar. Agora quero te contar algo!

- O quê?

- Hanabi ela está grávida?

- Oh My God! O quê? Sério?

- É mesmo, ela está grávida, dois meses já. Eu queria muito que você fosse padrinho.

- Nossa que honra, é lógico que eu aceito!

**Ç.ç meu Deus, um pivetinho menor do que eu vai ser pai e eu estou caçando mulher ainda! Que decadência!**

- Então vamos lá, olha o plano é o seguinte...

OOoOoOOo

**Sasuke pov's**

**Bem agora que eu fiquei sem o brigadeiro e eu vou ver o que a Hinata está fazendo, quem sabe podemos brigar de mímica –olhinhos brilhando-. Sai do meu quarto na ponta dos pés e bati na porta dela bem devagar, eu não ouvi nada, coloquei a mão na maçaneta e pressionei-a para baixo, e para minha surpresa e imensa sorte estava aberta. Da stop ai! Que tipo de garota em uma casa que tem um monte de homens deixa a porta do quarto aberta? oO  
Enfim, abri a porta bem devagarzinho e entrei cuidadosamente. Ela estava deitada na enorme cama de casal, eu cheguei perto dela, está olhando para as costas quando...**

- Hi-Hinata! o//o

oOoOoOO

**Nyo-mila: **Oiii, desculpa o atraso –leva pedrada- x.x  
okay, eu admito eu demorei muito com esse capitulo. Eu queria discutir algo imensamente importante nesse capitulo. Eu estava conversando com a minha adorada miguxa Fran e pedi para ela falar o que tinha de errado com essa fanfic que reviews viraram algo raro aqui. Ela falou para mim que talvez eu estivesse misturando muito drama e comédia, sabe fanfic de comédia então faça algo comediante. Mas a baka aqui não entendeu muito bem o recado e colocou uma boa dose de drama no começo, quero apenas dizer que o drama sai assim naturalmente entende? E acho que não mando muito bem com comédia, mas enfim deve ter outros fatores para review não aparecer mais aqui, deve ser sabe a quebra dos bancos, a crise mundial não é? x.x²  
para compensar um pouco vou falar sobre o próximo, quem curte chocolate, Itachi e coisas nonsense vão amar o próximo cap. Surpresinha para vocês!  
Enfim acho que é isso. A Outra coisa queria pedir desculpas, por que quando eu agradeço aos reviews tem às vezes (muitas vezes) que o FF come o nome das pessoinhas, quer pedir mil desculpas por isso e pelo momento mexicano da sakura xD

_Respondendo reviews:_

**I-Dalice E-milly: **_migahh –sendo agarrada por dalice-chan-_

_Nya é claro que é famosa e suas fanfics mais ainda, aliais eu estou amando a sua gaahina! Muito perfeita!_

_Realmente eu acho que o Itachi está atuando melhor, daremos aumento para ele._

_Sasuke: nonn To\/ -se encolhe em um cantinho e começa a chorar- ninguém me amaaa_

_Nyo: Continuando, ho ho lovo brigadero também, Itachi? Chocolate? Sua casa? –imaginando Itachi deitado na cama lambuzado de chocolate e dando piscadinha junto com sorrisinho sexy- o//o meio quente aqui não?_

_Huahsuahsuhau Olha te juro odeio a sakura só que sinceramente temos que deixar ela viva, por que enquanto ela estiver viva podemos raspar a cabeça dela e faze-la sofrer muitooo –risada do mal-_

_Eu pensei em Narusaku, só que bem depois eu fiquei pensando e o Itachi tadinho? Entãoo eu já planejei o fim do Naruto e deixo o Itachi com a coisa feia, apesar de eu estar fazendo com o coração partido, eu também não queria fazer itasaku, dói o s2, mas é a vida... Nyaa num morre dalice-chan eu posso te arranjar um substituto –abre uma cortina e aparece gaara dançando sensualmente só com uma tanguinha- Serve? ó.ò  
Aliais Dalice eu já pensei em você e tudo mais, você terá participação especial essa budega chamada minha fanfic. Sim, sim você irá aparecer o/_

_Nyaa perdoa os capítulos pequenos!! Nyaa vou continuar logo sim (espero pelo menos)  
E só continuo aquela minahfic itahina se você continua a sua gaahina xD  
Beijinhos dalice-chan!!_

**Mari Podavin: **_Ho ho, sério mesmo que você riu?  
Hsuahsua fico super feliz com isso!_

_Posso te chamar de mari-san?_

_Nyaa muito rápida você acha? Vou tentar arrumar isso, acho que por eu ser uma pessoa naturalmente atropelada minhas fanfics seguem meus exemplos xD_

muito mexicano? Hsuashua também achei, nossa eu ri muito com a sua review, amei, amei, amei!!

_Sasuhina rula!!! Na verdade é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic onde eu coloco a Sakura com um par sabe e principalmente desenvolvo esse casal, a verdade é que não vou muito com a cara dela, o brilho da testa dela me sega x.x_

"A idéia da testuda problemática com o Itachi-o-fodão-kun psicopata me agrada! :D" _Meldels! Eu ri muito com isso! Posso usar isso?_

_Tenha certeza minha cara amiga, ele não vai ficar sozinho, terei ainda muitos planos malignos que envolvam o loiro e depois alguém que apareça e amarre ele!_

_Nossa brigada pelos parabéns, será que mereço? xD  
beijinhos minha queridaaaa_

**Beijinhos da nyoo!!**


End file.
